No Russian/Transcript
Cutscene As Private First Class Joseph Allen is briefed on his next assignment, he is given a C.I.A. Deep Cover Operation alias: Alexei Borodin. Shepherd: The rest of Task Force 141 brought in the ACS, Allen. Two men took down an entire base. I ask much more from you now. Yesterday you were a soldier on the front lines. But today front lines are history. Uniforms are relics. The war rages everywhere. And there will be casualties. The satellite traces several conflicts that have occurred in various locations in the world in the past: Rwanda '- 1994: 800,000 to 1,000,000 dead'' ''Sierra Leone''' - 1972-Present: 87,213 killed; Status: Active'' Kosovo '- 1991-1996: 6,000 Casualties; Status: Mine-Clearing, Ops Till 2023'' The satellite then locates Moscow, Russia and zooms in over an airport. Various newspaper articles about Makarov's many terrorist actions are shown and his profile is uploaded. '''Shepherd: This man Makarov is fighting his own war and he has no rules. No boundaries. He doesn't flinch at torture, human trafficking, or genocide. He's not loyal to a flag or country or any set of ideals. He trades blood for money. He's your new best friend. You don't want to know what it's cost already to put you next to him. It will cost you a piece of yourself. It will cost nothing compared to everything you'll save. The satellite tracks Allen in Zakhaev International Airport, Moscow, Russia as he goes on to his mission: Follow Vladimir Makarov. He is in an elevator with Makarov. Gameplay The scene starts black. Sounds of a moving elevator are heard. Zippers are opened, bulletproof vests are worn, and weapons are cocked and locked ready. Russian" 3 - 08:40:50 Joseph Allen a.k.a. Alexei Borodin International Airport Russia Makarov: С нами Бог. (S nami Bog - God is with us.) The elevator opens on the second floor. Vladimir Makarov and three other men ready their weapons. Private First Class Joseph Allen (C.I.A. alias: Alexei Borodin) readies his M240 light machine gun. Makarov: Remember - no Russian. They walk out of the elevator. Makarov inflicts a terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport, Moscow, Russia: they fire on the waiting civilians and security guards, but only after getting their attention when some of them look up with concern at Makarov's heavily-armed team. They walk through the security checkpoint and continue to fire on civilians and security guards at the waiting area. The player can also use his M4A1 Grenadier (but it is recommended they save that weapon's ammo for later). Makarov: Up the stairs. Go. (If the player stays on the elevator. Makarov: 'Let's go, move up! Let's go! Keep moving! ''If the player fails to keep up with the group. '''Makarov: I have no patience for cowards. Makarov and the group will fire at the player, killing him, and the player will have to restart the level from the latest checkpoint. If the player "accidentally" fires on Makarov or any member of the group. Makarov: Check your fire! If the player fires at them again. Makarov: You traitor! Makarov and the group will fire at the player, killing him, and the player will have to restart the level from the latest checkpoint.) They move up the stairs where there are more civilians running away. They open fire at them and kill any security guards that vainly attempt to stop them. Megaphone: Выходи с поднятыми руками! Положи оружие на землю! Сопротивление бесполезно! В случае чего - открываем огонь! (Come out with your hands up! Put the gun down! Resistance is futile! In which case, we will open fire!) They continue their attack through the stores, the food court, and the lobby. More security guards appear, but they are easily eliminated by Makarov and his men. At one point, Viktor runs over to the banister to fire down at the lobby below, and Makarov smokes out security guards hiding in cover with a Thumper. They come to an elevator where three more guards are trying to move in to counter attack, but Makarov tosses a grenade into the elevator. One of the guards jumps out and the other two are killed in the explosion, and the elevator crashes into the first floor. Makarov and his men then fire and kill the last security guard. As they move on, Little Bird helicopters are seen outside flying around the building in response to the attack. On the tarmac, police cars, SWAT vans, firetrucks, and ambulances roar onto the scene. Makarov: Let's go! As they move down the stairs to a gateway, a flight board is seen switching all of its flights to "Delayed", indicating that the airport is on lockdown. They move out to the terminal, where armored vans and helicopters are seen dropping off F.S.B. Troops while other security guards run out of the terminal to take cover behind the police barricade on the tarmac. The player can pull out his M4A1 Grenadier, switch to his M203 Grenade Launcher attachment and fire a grenade on one of the helicopters, causing the rappelling troops to fall and the helicopter to spin and crash (kill 2 rappelling enemies in a row before they land on their feet to get achievement: "The Harder They Fall"). Makarov: They're right on time. Check your weapons and ammo. Viktor: I've waited a long time for this. Makarov: (chuckles) Haven't we all. Makarov opens a door and the group follows him. '' '''Makarov:' This way. Let's go! The group follows Makarov into a gate servicing area. '' '''Makarov:' Go. They advance onto the tarmac. '' '''Makarov:' For Zakhaev. Police officers equipped with riot shields swarm the runway from the smoke. Makarov: F.S.B. - take 'em out. They engage the F.S.B. The player would use his M203 Grenade Launcher, Frag Grenades, and Flashbangs to make easy work on them. Lines are said as they fight. ????: Move!; Moving!; Coming through!; Go, go, go! As they move up, they encounter more FSB troops on the runway and more firing from a second floor. Makarov: Contact, second floor windows! Viktor: Copy that! Second floor windows! If the jet engines are shot, they will go in flames before they explode. Makarov: Stay clear of the jet engine! They continue to engage as more troops are dropped off by vans that screech onto the scene with a wail of sirens. ????: Over by the landing gear!; Behind the bus! Behind the luggage cart! Lev and Kiril are eventually killed. Viktor: Man down! Makarov: He's dead, leave him! Go! Allen, Viktor, and Makarov kill all the F.S.B. Makarov: 30 seconds. Go. They run to another gate service area. Makarov: '''This way. Let's go. ''Makarov opens a door and they move inside to where an ambulance is parked. '' '''Makarov: Hallway clear. They approach the ambulance. Makarov holds up his hand. Makarov: Hold your fire. The back door of the ambulance opens. '' 'Anatoly:' Ну, шевелитесь! (Move!) Good you made it! Get in! We sent a strong message with this attack, Makarov. ''Makarov and Viktor get in the ambulance. Makarov tosses his M4A1 to Anatoly before getting in. The player either stands where he is or follows as Makarov helps him up. '' '''Makarov:' That was no message... Makarov pulls out his M9 and shoots Allen, who collapses. Makarov: This is a message. The ambulance drives away. '' '''Makarov:' The American thought he could deceive us. When they find that body...all of Russia will cry for war. The F.S.B. run into the parking lot and find Allen's body. '' '''F.S.B Agent:' Группе 4! Следить за вторым терминалом! Террористы могут пройти через подземный туннель, приём? (Group 4! Watch the second terminal! Terrorists can pass through an underground tunnel, do you copy?) The player's vision whites out as Allen dies from blood loss.